Loss
by Nomix80
Summary: An Alpha Series loses his Little Sister. Hell hath no fury compared to a Daddy scorned. Run away little splicer, if you can.


The Little Sister walked in front of her Daddy, she could smell the Adam coming from a storeroom not too far from their usual path and she happily skipped along.

Her Daddy was only hers and she was only his. She always came out of the same vent and met her Daddy everyday.

She was his. She was Her and when she was happy he was content. No thing could change that not with him protecting Her.

The angel that was just waiting to be given kisses. The Big Daddy turned around and carelessly stood in a leaking puddle of water. He watched the door and never took his eyes from the only spot the splicers could come through.

He wasn't of the Bouncer or Rosie class, but the original Daddies and that showed as he only clutched a massive machine gun. He didn't expect splicers to emerge from cover or to face splicers with actual powerful plasmids.

The Alpha Series lay on the ground stunned and confused. Its body burned and crackled from the enemies that surrounded Her. Her. She was afraid and he could feel that fear echoing through the link that they shared. She was in trouble and afraid. So afraid. He could feel his rage welling up, but he couldn't move.

He lay there and screamed inside his head as the men and women who sought to harm Her chased the little girl around the room and as she screamed for her Daddy and he wouldn't get up. Her Mr. Bubbles, who wore his armor, and protected her as she met the angels. Who protected her from regular dangers of the shining halls. She cried as she ran out of places to run and the bad people grabbed her.

She saw him lying in a pool of water. His body wracked with violent spasms of pain all in her name. She could hear moans of pain filter through the air even as sobs escaped her. She stared into the eyes of the men and woman and saw hunger and greed swirled in their crazed yes.

"Got you now girlie!" said the gritty voice of one of the men.

"C'mon George! Just do it already!" shrieked the only woman, "She's not a girl anymore. She's a monster! I want my Adam!"

"I'll do it when it when I like it bitch," the man growled, "Ernie make sure that Tin Daddy stays down. We don't want to get ambushed now do we?"

"You're just trying to take my share of the cut, asshole!"

"Fine I'll do it now then!"

A green mist swirled around the man and the little girl screamed.

The Big Daddy lay in his haze of pain and numbness when he heard the scream he knew She was dead. He felt the shock of her death ripple through their link and shatter. It broke into a million pieces each stabbing deep into mind. They tore at his brain and lit it on fire. The pain of body that had come before was nothing compared to the mental anguish that came after.

His mind screamed and screamed for Her, the thing that he treasured above all was gone. His Her. The one thing that he knew how to do, protect her with body and fury had not been enough to save Her. So he fell into the dark and was reborn.

Out of the dark came fury and pain. The pain multiplied the fury until he could almost feel it burning his insides. The fury was something he had felt before when the name he vaguely remembered as Splicers had interrupted her. He had wheeled around, heart full of fury and allowed her to return to work. That fury was nothing to what he felt encompass him now.

It filled him with fire and blocked the pain that threatened to send him into the abyss, into the darkness that had taken Her. He fought his way up past limiting groans of his body because now his master was rage and bread was hatred. Pure, unadulterated hate that had no focus. Though not for long.

The three splicers stared greedily at the Adam slug that writhed lithelessly in George's hands.

"This is start of a beautiful partnership gent and lady, we can go into town! We can live the high life!" George cackled as he caressed the ugly red veined slug.

"George I want some! Give it now!" The woman whined as she stared unabashedly at the ugly thing.

It was the last thing she ever said.

The Daddy felt himself stand up out of the pool of water. His hand grasped the enormous machine gun that he normally wielded and raised it up. He couldn't feel the fire of rage anymore only an icy numbness that washed over his body.

His footsteps were not noticed as he softly walked to stand at the only entrance to the room that he had been ambushed in. He lifted his gun and aimed ever so carefully at the middle of the trio. He pulled the trigger with absolute sureness of his actions. When the woman's head exploded into bloody chunks he felt the rage swarm out of him and engulf him.

As the woman died beside them the two men turned around and saw the Daddy. The figure was charging towards them his weapon risen up and his destroyed voice echoed a tortured sound, one of hatred. The two splicers jumped to different sides. The one called Ernie was targeted first.

He had jumped backwards into one of walls and was sent staggering back into the path of the rampaging Big Daddy. The first blow from the Daddy was a quick smash to the splicer's head. The dazed and confused splicer didn't get to release his Plasmid. He almost didn't feel the pain as the bullets from the machine gun tore open his chest.

The man slumped to the floor and his blood mingled with the woman's. No doubt was to be held of their death, the sheer amount of blood that soaked the floor proved it beyond a doubt. The last remaining splicer was George. He had fumbled with the Eve hypo and haphazardly injected it into his usual spot. He pushed the plunger and felt the power return to his hand. Crackling veins appeared and he flexed his hand.

He fired a burst of energy at the Daddy as he noticed the last enemy. His thick covered finger had already begun the process of pulling the trigger and so instead of decorating the man with ventilation it merely hopped and skipped around him. One lucky round slammed into his kneecap, it burst with a wet pop and George fell to the floor. His concentration lost he fell to the floor with a thud and his hand crackling.

The Big Daddy shook off the effects of the electricity and flew at the groaning man. The machine gun slid under the man and threw him up. He lay pinned to the wall, hurt dangling limply while the other kicked feebly at air. Blood dribbled from his mouth and splattered the instrument that held him there.

His clothes were the most recent and trendy clothes of the businessman, but a closer look would reveal torn stitching not from use but from the out of work tailors that scrabbled in Pauper's Drop. His treatment of them revealed poor work done and even less effort.

He stared at the visor that shrouded the Daddy from any eyes and slowly felt himself going into shock. He knew this from a short stint in Medical, where he had worked for a short time before upgrading to a more luxurious job in Fort Frolic. The lure of Adam, Plasmids, and Tonics had proved too much for the man.

After losing his job due to gross negligence of public safety he had fallen to Pauper's Drop, where he had partially transformed into what been called a Splicer. He had met up with George and his mistress not long after that and he had plotted for weeks to bring it to fruition. A crazy Splicer that was gone off the streets was nobody, not in the hell that Rapture had become. His slaughtered body had been left in this dead end storage room for a Sister to find and like magic their plan had come together.

The only loose end was the Daddy who had risen from his supposed grave and destroyed his carefully laid plans for his next fix.

The Daddy pulled the trigger and chewed holes through the man's stomach, blood gushed out and began drench everything in gore. Intestine showed behind the holes and poked out when the Daddy shifted the shaft of his gun further vertical. The next rounds blew the collection of the man's chest to bits.

So the Daddy stepped away from the corpses and trod away. He began to speed up more and more casually stepping on Ernie's head and running. He ran from the storeroom. The places of Rapture blurred by as he stopped outside a vent, he stopped and almost timidly raised a hand.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

She didn't come. She who was his was no more. The Daddy collapsed to his knees and let out a mournful cry. His body no longer was fueled by fury and he felt the rip of the bond pulling him towards his Sister.

He followed because she was his Her. And he was hers.

The Daddy slumped over and his heart stopped beating. The knight in shining armor grew cold and dead. The man called Sullivan would inspect the dead colossus and send a report back to Ryan. Ryan would throw the report into a trash can where it would be burnt and disposed of.

Thus ended the memory of the Big Daddy that guarded the Little Sister. Their names would never be lamented or remembered. The corpses of the splicers were sealed by a falling sheet of metal a week later, leaving their bodies to fester. Their Adam would never be gathered and when Rapture gave out its final breath, all didn't matter.

A/N: This is my first story on . Woot! I am a big fan of the Bioshock series so far. I drew inspiration from the audio diaries surrounding the creation of the Alpha Series. Along with Gil Alexander's audio diaries on how he found an Alpha Series crying at a Gatherer's Garden. If you went and killed the only thing that connected two individuals while they lived what would happen? I thought of uncontrollable rage and thus this was born. R&R everyone, I hope you had fun reading.


End file.
